Velocispider
Velocispider is a character owned by Retro Dreamer and is an unlockable fighter. They appear in their eponymous mobile game, Velocispider.http://www.noodlecake.com/games/velocispider/ Trophy Quote Character Description Velocispider is an half-spider, half-velociraptor creature, with a velociraptor head and spider legs. These Araknasaurs have mechanical parts and are equipped with the Head Cannon. In Velocispider, they had to defend their eggs from the Evil Corporation. Summary Velocispider is the first unlockable character. In fact, you can even unlock them right from the start as they only costs 50 coins. As such, they are a really simple character to understand and to play. Their Neutral Aerial and Grounded Charge share the same amount of charge, which is a unique mechanic. Velocispider is about keeping the opponent above them and shoot projectiles before they Pogo them, making it a risky but rewarding character. Moveset Side Melee : Velocispider performs a sideways chomp, dealing 5 damage. Up Melee : Velocispider releases an explosion above them that deals 4 damage. Down Melee : Velocispider turns upside-down and and fires a downward blast, dealing 4 damage. Grounded Charge / Neutral Special / Side Special | Charge Shot : Velocispider shoots a blue projectile in the air, dealing 1 damage uncharged and 10 damage fully charged. This move can be charged in the air and on the ground, and the hitbox grows in size when charged. While in the air, the player can tilt Velocispider up to 90 degrees to the left or right in order to fire more horizontally. Up Special | Plasma Trail ''': Velocispider shoots an electric arc that can be aimed. When the button is released, they will teleport to the tip of the arc and cause a round explosion. Velocispider travelling on the arc deals '''3 damage, the explosion deals 6 damage, and comboing one into the other is pretty easy. Down Special | Jet Cannon ''': Velocispider drops downward, dealing '''6 damage and spiking the enemy. The move can be used offstage to carry the opponent and do a suicide KO. Opponent can mash out of it. SUPER | Omega Laser ''': Velocispider shoots a huge laser doing '''3 damage and really good knockback. It covers the whole stage vertically, and they can move during the Super. The Super lasts 5 seconds. However, Velocispider is vulnerable and cannot double jump during the Super, any jump over a pit will be, in fact, deadly, due to the heavy recoil of the laser. Parkour : Velocispider is able to walk on walls using the parkour button. They can also use their Grounded Charge while on a wall. Alternate Skins Trevor and Jaron Lowe both said during the Indie Pogo launch day livestream that Velocispider's recolors were based on Metroid's Samus' alternate costume in Super Smash Bros..https://www.ssbwiki.com/Alternate_costume_(SSB)#Samus Orange Based on Velocispider apperance from Velocispider. (Base Skin) Purple Based on Samus' Zero Mission Gravity Suit in Super Smash Bros.. Could also be based on the color palette of the skull enemy from their game. Green Based on Samus' green recolor in Super Smash Bros.. Black Based on Samus' black recolor in Super Smash Bros.. Could also be based on Ridley's palette from Metroid, or the Evil Corporation man’s color palette from Velocispider.It is unclear if the Lowe Bros. wanted to reference Ridley or not, as Trevor said it was the case, but Jaron denied it. Velocispider and Ridley share similarities anyway. Pink Based on Samus' Super Metroid Gravity Suit in Super Smash Bros.. Grey Based on Samus' grey Light Suit recolor in Super Smash Bros.. Skeleton (Additional Costume) Supreme Skin based on the appearance of Velocispider when defeated/KO'd. No additional effects beyond collapsing occur when defeated/KO'd. Strategies Update History Patch 1.0.0.6 * Rolling Leap hitbox relocated to Velocispider's mouth. Patch 1.0.12.0 * Charge Blast damage reduced from 6-12 to 4-9. Patch 1.0.13.0 * Charge Blast hitbox shape changed from a rectangle to an ellipse. * Charge Blast and Charge Shot now take longer to fully charge. * Velocispider can no longer double jump off of a grounded charge. Patch 1.0.14.0 * Velocispider can now double jump off of a grounded charge. * Charge Blast maximum damage reduced from 9 to 8. Patch 1.0.16.0 * Fixed Velocispider's dodge palette. Patch 1.1.0.0 * Charge Blast maximum damage increased from 8 to 10. Patch 1.1.2.0 * Fixed a bug that caused Velocispider's charge sound to persist after jumping on Welltaro's Heart Balloon. Patch 2.0.0.0 * Parkour ** Velocispider can now walk freely along walls. * Up Melee ** Velocispider's old Neutral Special has been moved to the Up Melee attack. ** This move can no longer be charged. ** Hitbox sized reduced to more accurately match the spritework. * Grounded Charge | Charge Shot ** Neutral Special, Side Special and Grounded Charge all come together as this one move. ** Velocispider can rotate to fire more horizontally. ** Projectile speed increased. ** Ground speed increased. * Down Special | Jet Cannon ** The opponent can now mash out of this command grab. *'SUPER | Omega Laser' ** Now has a short startup time upon activation. ** Damage reduced from 8 to 3 to compensate for changes to hitstun. Patch 2.0.0.3 * Grounded Charge/Neutral Special/Side Special | Charge Shot ** Grounded time when landing incorrectly with Charge Shot increased. ** Invincibility frames removed from Charge Shot knockdown. Patch 2.1.0.0 * Grounded Charge/Neutral Special/Side Special | Charge Shot ** Minimum damage decreased from 2 to 1. ** Fixed a bug that prevented Velocispider from being punished for landing incorrectly if the player fired a shot immediately before landing. Gallery VeloKS.png|Velocispider's character box, on the Kickstarter page veloTROPHY.png|Velocispider's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo Velocispider joins.png|Unlocking Velocispider theblockscometh-velocispider-225x300.png|Velocispider's playable cameo in The Blocks Cometh A19uYnSojDL._SY355_.png.jpg|Original App icon for Velocispider Zero Trivia * Indie Pogo isn't the first time where Velocispider crosses over with Blockman, also making a playable cameo in The Blocks Cometh. * The pixel artist of Indie Pogo, Trevor Lowe, said that Velocispider had a "unique character design". https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/984142992251514892 * Velocispider was the 3rd character added to the game. https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017847717719105537 * Velocispider‘s moveset shares similarities with that of Samus from the Metroid series. ** Their alternate costumes are all based on Samus' recolors in Super Smash Bros.. ** Their Grounded Charge is named "Charge Shot", just like Samus' Neutral Special in Super Smash Bros.. Both moves share the same utility, being a chargeable blast of energy that can be fired.https://www.ssbwiki.com/Charge_Shot ** Their SUPER move is called "Omega Laser", which shares similarities with Samus' "Zero Laser".https://www.ssbwiki.com/Zero_Laser References Category:Fighters Category:Unlockable Fighters Category:Velocispider